Dare
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: Atticus dares Zane to do something that could jeopardize his friendship with Jaden. Will he do it? How will this affect them? Slight OOC and Genderbending RxR
1. More Than a Crush

Supreme: Yo, Yo, Yo!

Zane: what, what, what?

Supreme: huh? Oh, here's a new story I wanted to write for a long time. It's not gonna be longer than maybe three to six chapters

Zane: thank you! Here I thought you'd be stuck on another story to write that won't end until like 50 chapters later!

Supreme: anyway, disclaimer! I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything that you know for a fact isn't mine (characters, music, TV, shows, etc.)

Zane: enjoy

_**Characters might be OOC**___

_**More Than a Crush**_

_**XxX**_

"You want me to what?" Zane asked his friend Atticus.

"I want you to go to Jaden and tell her to meet you in your secret place in the forest and then kiss her," Atticus repeated.

"Why would I do that? In fact, why did I agree to playing Truth or Dare with you?" Atticus shrugged, and Zane sighed. "She's gonna get the wrong idea from this."

"But you've got the right idea, though."

"She doesn't like me that way. I just have a stupid crush on her. It's gonna pass soon enough. She's too young for me anyway."

"How is she too young?"

"I'm 17, going on 18 in three months. Jaden is only 15, going on 16 in four months."

"Can't you wait for her in those four months?" Atticus asked.

"Face it, Atticus, I'm too old for her, and she's too young for me," Zane said.

"C'mon, Zane, you know my aunt and uncle are eight years apart, and they're happily married. You and Jaden are barely three years apart."

"I don't like her like that."

"You just admitted a few minutes ago that you had a crush on her!"

"I don't wanna marry her though!"

"Zane, she's a great girl! She's pretty, talented, maybe not smart…" Zane snickered. "… She's probably a great kisser, too."

"Will you let it go? I'm not gonna kiss her."

"I'll give you fifty bucks," Atticus said, pulling out a fifty.

"Done," Zane said, getting up and grabbing the fifty from his hand. Atticus smiled as Zane closed the door to his dorm room.

_**~Slifer Dorms~**_

"Um… Chumley, do you have any…" Jaden was cut off by the door to Syrus and Chumley's dorm opening **(1)**. There stood Zane Truesdale, the top student at DA, at the door.

"B-Bro?" Syrus asked, surprised. Zane panted slightly, showing that he either ran here or had low stamina, which is a lie when he shows how fast and far he can run in gym class.

"Jaden," Zane said, ignoring Syrus.

"Um… yeah…?" asked Jaden.

"Come here for a sec," Zane said, gesturing her to come closer. Jaden got up and placed her Go Fish cards on the floor, face-down. She walked up to him, and Zane pulled her closer so he could whisper something in her ear. "Got it?"

"I guess…" Jaden mumbled.

"Alright, be there in fifteen minutes."

"How do I find my way?"

"Oh, that's right… I'll just take you there now."

"Um… okay, I guess…" Zane started out the door.

"Jay, where are you going?" Syrus asked. Zane turned around and looked at Jaden.

"N-Nowhere, Sy, just shuffle my cards in the deck. I'll be back at the dorm before midnight," Jaden said. Syrus looked at her suspiciously but went with it. He grabbed her cards and shuffled them in the deck of cards for their Go Fish game.

"C'mon," Zane whispered. Jaden followed.

'_What does Zane wanna talk to me about? If it was so important that he couldn't talk about it in front of Sy and Chum, couldn't we have talked right outside the dorm?' _Jaden thought. _'I guess I'll find out soon.' _

Zane stopped in front of a small water fall no bigger than 7'9" with a small clearing around it. A small pond about three inches deep surrounded the water fall. The clearing was big enough for seven people to have a picnic, but, of course, it was just Jaden and Zane there. The rocks of the water fall were too long to find a way around. A tree was two yards away from the small pond. It looked like it was mashed together with another tree. It was leaning back slightly toward the rocks.

"I take it you like it here," Zane said with a small smirk. Jaden snapped out of her train of thought.

"Yeah, it's really pretty here," she responded.

"It's my secret spot I go to when I just wanna get away from the world." Jaden tilted her head to the side when Zane looked off in some other direction. He had such a sincere face on that Jaden thought it was a dream. Zane snickered and looked down at the ground before turning back to Jaden. "It's funny how people can act so nice but be _so_ stupid and mean."

"I know that first hand." Zane stared at her.

"What happened?"

"This guy I had a crush on. He was so sweet around everyone else. He and I were alone one day in the parking lot. He gave me a dog tag that used to belong to his dad. I asked if I could see it. He gave it to me, and I dropped it on accident. He and I bent down to pick it up. He told me I was stupid and clumsy for dropping it. I realized I was just crushing on the nice façade he put up around everyone."

"My older sister knew that with a guy she dated."

"You have a sister?"

"I _had_ a sister… that's another tale to tell though." Zane walked by the tree near the pond and gestured for Jaden to join him. Jaden leaned back on where it looked like the tree was mashed together. Zane walked in front of her and placed his arms on either side of her. Jaden blushed, but Zane's shadow blocked it to an extent.

"Zane… what are…?"

"Quiet…" Zane mumbled. He leaned forward so his face was millimeters away from Jaden's face. The nervous brunette closed her eyes halfway. Zane looked down at her. He leaned forward and captured Jaden's lips in a soft kiss.

Being nervous, Jaden had no idea what to do. She heard that unreturned love between friends either makes the friendship really awkward or ruins the friendship entirely. Zane was too much of a friend to lose, but Jaden didn't like him like that! At least… as far as she knew she didn't like him. Jaden awkwardly kissed back.

Zane sighed in the kiss. Obviously, this was Jaden's first kiss, and he was dared to steal that from her. He decided to make this the best possible first kiss for her as much as he could. He softly stroked Jaden's left cheek. Jaden took this as a good sign and placed her hand on Zane's right cheek. After a while, Zane forgot this was a dare and got a little dazed. He broke the kiss and moved to Jaden's neck. He didn't do anything except breathe on it. Jaden panted slightly, trying to regain her breath. Zane leaned back up to Jaden and kissed her cheek.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Zane asked the blushing brunette.

"I-It was…" Jaden replied. Zane looked at her and leaned closer to her. "Zane, I…"

"… Jaden, you don't need to say anything. I need to say I'm sorry for taking that away from you though…" Jaden bit her lip and broke away from Zane and the tree she was leaning on. "Jaden, where are you…?"

"I'm sorry, Zane. I-I need to go." Panicked, Jaden ran back to the Slifer Dorms. Zane groaned and leaned on the tree before sliding down.

'_I just lost one of my friends…'_ he thought. The thought of losing one of his close friends almost brought him to tears. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to hold his tears back. The thought of _Jaden_ being lost… scared him to death. _'I can't lose her… she means so much to me… Obviously, this is more than a crush…'_

_**XxX**_

** 1)—in this story, Jaden has a different dorm room than Syrus and Chumley.**

Supreme: I hope you like it!

Jaden: review!

Supreme: please review!


	2. Writing For You

Supreme: here's chapter 2

Zane: let's get this show on the road!

Supreme: you said it! Remember, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or other crap you know ain't mine (Characters, shows, music, etc.)

_**Characters might be OOC**_

_**Writing for You**_

_**XxX**_

_Jaden stood against the same tree from yesterday but smiling. She giggled and continued her previous action. A boy, a little less than three years older than her, stood in front of her, smiling. He and Jaden panted slightly. He pressed his lips to Jaden's and wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist. Jaden smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck._

"_I never thought I'd like a Slifer so much," the boy said._

"_I never thought I'd like a snobby Obelisk so much," Jaden replied. The boy pouted._

"_I'm not snobby."_

"_You sure as heck act like it."_

"_Yeah, but because of snobbiness, I get to kiss you right here… right now." He continued kissing the Slifer._

"_Sometimes I think you're too privileged," Jaden responded, kissing back._

"_But being too privileged, gives me a lot of nice privileges… like getting to kiss you," the boy said. Jaden giggled and deepened the kiss. The boy broke the kiss and stared at Jaden._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Jaden… I love you." Jaden smiled._

"_That isn't a problem… because I love you, too, Zane."_

"AAH!" Jaden screamed, shooting upright in her bed. She panted heavily and sighed, knowing it was just a dream. "That most certainly _is_ a problem! Zane is my friend, and I don't like him like that!"

"_I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms!"_ Jaden's cell phone rang **(1-A)**. Jaden jumped in her bed, startled and grabbed her phone. She saw on the caller ID a picture of Zane with his arms folded across his chest.

"Why couldn't he just call my PDA? Oh, right, calls on our own phone aren't tracked, especially this cheap pre-paid phone. Speaking of which, I need to switch to that two-year plan because I like the new Nokia. Wait, why am I pondering on this?" Jaden shook her head and remembered the dream she had. She groaned but pressed the ignore button on her phone. She fell back down on her pillow and pulled it over her head.

She definitely wasn't going to class today.

BEEP! BEEP!

Jaden's PDA beeped. She groaned and picked it up.

_ Remember to attend class today. Today will have an important lesson. If you miss today's lesson, you will miss information on the test. The test will be 1/3 of your grade for this quarter. If you fail, you will need to retake it next school year. _

_ ~Chancellor Sheppard_

Jaden groaned for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that morning.

"Now I _need_ to go," she said. She got dressed and headed to class.

_**~Later—Zane's class~**_

"Zane, what are you doing?" Atticus asked his best friend. Zane looked up at him with only his eyes.

"I sent Jaden sixteen text messages. She hasn't answered a single one. I called her this morning on the way to class, and she didn't pick up," Zane answered.

"Why are you texting her in the middle of class?" Zane looked up at the teacher.

"Mr. Konya won't notice." Zane rested his forehead on the edge of his desk and resumed texting Jaden.

In Jaden's class, Jaden had her head on the edge of her desk as she tried to read the fifty bazillion messages Zane sent… and counting. Eventually she just gave up and fell asleep. There go her grades.

_**~Later—end of class~**_

Jaden woke up a few minutes after class ended. She looked next to her and saw that Syrus and Chumley already left. She stretched and saw a note in front of her. It was folded neatly in half. She opened it and it read:

_Jaden,_

_ Meet me at the same spot I brought you to yesterday. I really talk to you. Be there as soon as class ends… or as soon as you wake up._

_~ZATT_

Jaden furrowed her eyebrows.

'_Who in the heck is ZATT?'_ she thought. She shrugged and gathered her things. She decided to head to Zane's secret little spot and ask him… but not today. She ran back to her dorm for lunch.

Zane went to his dorm room and opened the door. He saw Atticus chilling on his couch. He stopped and stared at him.

"Hey," Atticus said with a smile.

"What are you doing in here? _How_ did you get in here?" Zane asked.

"I know where you keep the spare key." Zane narrowed his eyes at him in confusion and walked to his closet. He pulled out a small piece of what seemed to be just useless plastic, but it was so much more to Zane. He stuck it in his pocket and headed toward the door.

"Lock the door when you leave," he said, walking out the door and closing it.

"Got it," Atticus said.

Zane ran to his spot in the forest. After ten minutes, he got to the deep part of the woods where his spot was located. He sprinted toward the pond but didn't go in. He grabbed a rock near the pond which was connected to the small water fall. He tried pulling it out but kept slipping from some water on the ground. After two minutes of fighting the rock he finally got it out. He dug through the small pebbles before finding something. He smiled and pulled it out.

_~Flashback~_

_15-year-old Zane Truesdale was walking around campus with a big black rectangular case. _

"_What's in the case, freshman?" an 18-year-old Obelisk Blue asked Zane._

"_Nothing you need to know," Zane answered sternly._

"_Aw, are your dollies in there?" he mocked. _

"_No."_

"_Then what's in the case?"_

"_I already told you, nothing."_

"_Then lemme see it."_

"_Just go away." The older Obelisk got infuriated by this kid's persistence and arrogance._

"_Gimme the freaking bag, you dork!" he yelled._

"_Here, you wanna see it so bad?" Zane swung the case around and smacked the older boy in the face, knocking him over._

_No one ever knew what was so important in that case that Zane would attack an older student with it. No one ever knew why he brought it almost everywhere he went._

_After walking around the forest for a while, Zane discovered a small clearing in the woods by a small water fall._

"_Oh, wow," he said in awe. "This place is awesome." He walked around by the small pond surrounding the water fall. He set his case down next to himself and splashed his hand in the water. He leaned on a rock next to the pond but fell through. "Whoa!" he yelled. It was an opening. He noticed that it was somewhat hidden by the rocks. "I wonder if I can put my case in there…" _

_Zane grabbed his black case and slid it next to the opening. He dug out small pebbles and rocks before sliding the case in the hole. His face lit up._

"_Perfect!" he said. He threw the small pebbles and rocks in the hole and on top of the back case. He pushed the giant rock in front of the opening. He managed to push it back so it looked as if it were always attached to the bigger rock structure._

_Every time something bad happened or if he just wanted to get away from the world, Zane would always come to this spot and dig up his case._

_~End of Flashback~_

Zane pulled out his case and opened it.

"You're still good as new," he said. He pulled out a Yamaha acoustic guitar and pulled out a small black leather journal with a small piece of rope wrapped around it. "Zane" was printed on the front in gold letters. The owner pulled the rope off from around the journal and pulled on the snap button to open it. "If lost, return to Zane Truesdale immediately" was written on the front page.

Zane gulped and turned the page. He sighed when he saw everything in there.

"I can still read the notes here," he said. He flipped through the pages. Everything was still there. His song book was untouched.

Zane sat in front of the same tree he kissed Jaden on cross-legged. He grabbed his guitar and song book. He flipped to an empty page in the back. He began strumming a random tune that came to him last night.

He began jotting down notes on the page and tried thinking of lyrics. He got distracted and started thinking about what brought him to his place of peace.

'_Jaden…'_ he thought. He began thinking about what happened yesterday. _'She looked really beautiful…' _ Zane smiled. _'I got something.'_

After a few hours, he finished his new song. He just sang the chorus.

"_When you call, my heart stops beating… When you're gone, it won't stop bleeding…" _he sang. _"I can wait… I can wait forever…"_** (2)**

He began practicing the new song until he perfected it.

"_This could be the one last chance to make you understand… Yeah!" _rang Zane's phone **(1-B)**. Zane looked at his phone and saw a picture of Jaden smiling. Zane bit his lip and pressed ignore.

"I can't talk to her now…"

_**XxX**_

** 1-A)—**_**I'd Do Anything**_** by Simple Plan**

** 1-B)—still **_**I'd Do Anything**_** by Simple Plan**

**2)—**_**I Can Wait Forever**_** by Simple Plan**

Supreme: well, there you have it!

Zane: chapter three should be up soon

Supreme: I like this story! It's only taking me a few hours to write each chapter!

Zane: because you've had this in your head for Heaven knows how long!

Supreme: … well, anyway, review!

Zane: please do!


	3. Ignoring Me

Supreme: how art thou, fellow readers?

Zane: … I'm not touching that…

Supreme: well, then, my fellow readers, enjoy chapter three of "Dare"

Zane: … Supreme doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anything you know isn't hers (characters, TV shows, music, etc.) enjoy

_**Ignoring Me**_

_**XxX**_

Zane walked into the classroom with his books in hand. He spotted Jaden and gave a small smile. When Jaden saw him, she bolted out of the classroom.

'_What's wrong with her?'_ Zane thought. He shrugged and went to his seat.

After class ended, Zane headed out of the classroom. He walked around in the crowded hallway and saw Jaden again. Jaden saw him and ran to her dorm.

'_Did I do something wrong?'_ Zane thought. He decided to find out. "Atticus!" he called. The mentioned brunette turned and smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"A lot of things," Zane said, shoving his books in Atticus's hands. "Here take this to my dorm."

"I don't have the key to it."

"You know where I hide the spare." Zane ran off in the same direction as Jaden did. "Jaden!" he called. Jaden ignored him and kept running. "Jaden…!" Jaden ran faster and farther.

Zane ran around campus for a few hours before he came to terms with the fact he couldn't find Jaden. He groaned and headed to his next class.

"Atticus has my books…" he whispered. He sighed and headed to class anyway. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to class.

"Mr. Truesdale, you were almost late. Did something come up?" Crowler asked as Zane entered the room, staring at the ground. Zane looked up at him.

"Not really, Professor Crowler," Zane answered. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well, alright, take a seat, and we'll begin class." Zane resumed to staring at the ground and walked up the stairs.

"Dude, did you find Jaden?" Atticus asked as Zane sat next to him. Zane shook his head.

"No, I didn't," he whispered.

"Hey, no worries, you'll find her!" Atticus half-whispered, slapping Zane's back.

"I guess… but…" Zane looked up but not at Atticus. "… It feels like she's avoiding me. I mean… did I do something to anger her?"

"Not that I can think of off the top of my head."

"I don't wanna lose my friendship with her… she's means a lot to me."

"I know, considering you were running around campus looking for her."

"She's a good friend. I wanna find her and apologize for doing whatever it was that made her mad at me."

"You're a good guy, Zane. I can't think of anything you could've done to make her so mad as to avoid you. Then again, she is a girl. Girls have conflicted emotions." Zane looked at Atticus.

"Why are you such a girl expert?"

"It helps me know which girls to date and not date." Zane rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention in class. His mind kept wandering to Jaden.

After class ended, Zane ran out of class and tried looking for Jaden. He thought he found her, but his mind just started playing tricks on him. He ran around and found Alexis.

"Alexis!" he called. The blonde turned around and saw Zane. She smiled and waved.

"Hey, Zane," she said. Zane ran up to her.

"You're a girl, right?" he asked, panicked.

"Well, let's see… long hair, skirt, girl boots, boobs… I think so, Zane."

"Sorry, that came out wrong."

"That's what you said about that cake you tried baking for Christmas… which exploded in the oven."

"That was two years ago. I think I've improved since then, but—stop changing the subject!"

"I said it once!"

"Whatever," Zane mumbled.

"You're never like this," Alexis said, "Did you get 99.5% on a test again?"

"No, I—I got a 99.5%?" Zane screamed. He spun around and was about to run to the school, but Alexis yanked him back by the shoulder. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Zane, I was kidding!"

"Oh…" Alexis face palmed.

"What did you need to ask me?"

"Alexis, well, first: how often do you talk to Jaden?"

"I don't, at least, once a day."

"Does she tell you some secrets and stuff?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you any."

"That's fine, but does she ever talk about me?" Alexis stared into space, thinking about it for a second.

"Sometimes," she answered.

"What does she say?" Zane asked.

"I'm not telling you that."

"Well, do you know why she's avoiding me?"

"Jaden's avoiding you? After what she told me…" Alexis said, mumbling the last part to herself.

"What did she tell you?"

"I told you: I'm not telling you!"

"Please, Alexis, I need to know why she's avoiding me!"

"Why do you need to know so badly?"

"I think everyone knows I have a crush on that brunette…"

"You have a crush on Ja—…" Zane slapped his hand over Alexis's mouth and pulled her behind the Girls' Dorm. He glared at her.

"Do want the whole school to know?" he screamed/whispered through gritted teeth.

"You just said everyone probably knows you like her!"

"I don't want people who don't know to know!"

"What?" Alexis screamed/whispered.

"I just wanna know why she's avoiding me!"

"… You have a crush on Jaden!" Alexis asked.

"Yes, yes, fine, I do! Just don't tell anyone for the love of Ra!" Zane yelled. "Now will you tell me why she's avoiding me…?"

"I don't know, but whatever you did, you better fix."

"What do think I'm doing? I've been looking for her all day! Whenever I see her she runs away! Sometimes I see her running away from me before I even see her!"

"Wow, you're horrible with girls."

"Gee, thanks for the support."

"Sorry, sorry, but you really should ask Jaden about this. Try and find her, then talk it out with her. I can't tell you much more than that… sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks, anyway, Alexis." Alexis nodded.

_**~Slifer Dorms~**_

"Chumley, do have any…" Syrus was cut short by his door slamming open. Zane Truesdale stood at the door, breathing heavily through his nose. "Hey, Bro…" Zane walked up to him and Chumley before sitting down cross-legged in between them so they all formed a triangle.

"Hey, guys," Zane said, panting. Sweat covered his forehead and neck. He placed his hands on his shins, holding them. "How are you?"

"Um… okay, I guess…" Syrus answered.

"I'm doing… okay…" Chumley mumbled.

"That's great!" Zane said, smiling. Syrus looked at him confused. "Is something wrong, my dear baby brother?" Syrus did a double take. He smacked Zane upside the head. Zane's head jolted forward. Zane turned to glare at his brother but instead forced a smile. "Wow, baby brother, that _really_ **hurt**!"

"Are you really Zane Truesdale?" Syrus asked.

"Of course, it's me, Syrus! You don't know your own brother?"

"Alright, spill it, Zane. Why are you really here?"

"Why is Jaden avoiding me?" Zane asked.

"Jaden's avoiding you?"

"That is totally not licious of her," Chumley said.

"Licious…? What the heck is licious? Y'know what never mind!" Zane said, waving his arms slightly above his head. He got up from his spot and headed toward the door. He opened it, left, and shut the door. The two Slifers stared at the door before resuming their game.

"Anyway, Chumley, do you have any kings?" Syrus asked. Chumley groaned and pulled the card from his hand.

"Take it…" he said, tossing the card to the smiling blunette.

_**~Outside~**_

Zane walked around, thinking about Jaden.

'_I hope she's okay…'_ he thought. He stared at who knows what in front of him. _'Oh, look, it's Jaden… whoop-di-doo!'_

In front of him a few yards away was a confused brunette in a Slifer uniform, who was almost at tears. Zane stared again and realized.

'_Oh, hey… That __**IS**__ Jaden!'_ he screamed in his head. He ran toward the brunette. "Jaden!" he called. Jaden looked at him and started running.

"Zane, please, stop!" she cried.

Zane sped up and grabbed her from behind. "I've been calling you!"

"Zane, I can't do this!" Jaden cried. Zane looked at her confused. He spun Jaden around so she was facing him.

"You can't do what?" he asked.

"This: meeting up with you, texting you in the middle of class, talking to you before class, and everything else!"

"Jaden, I…"

"No, Zane, I need some space, please!" Zane removed his hands from her and took a step back. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

"Zane," Jaden said, grabbing Zane's hands in hers, "you're a great guy and an awesome friend."

"Thanks…" Zane mumbled, smiling and looking down at their hands. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"I need some space right now. A lot is going on right now with my family, and I'm not completely sure of anything right now."

"You didn't need to avoid me though…" Jaden smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Zane… I just felt pressured by you…"

"Pressured how?" Zane asked. Jaden shook her head.

"Just… forget it, Zane, okay?" she said. She let go of his hands and walked to the school building. Zane stood there, shocked.

"What am I doing to pressure her?"

_**XxX**_

Supreme: and there's chapter three

Zane: please review

Supreme: *nods*

Zane: later

Jaden: _**REVIEW!**_


	4. Meet Me There

Supreme: I don't know what to say…~

Zane: how about this: Supreme doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other crap you know isn't hers (characters, TV shows, music, etc.)

Supreme: perfect! Enjoy~!

_**Meet Me There**_

_**XxX**_

Jaden woke up after class. She smiled and stretched. That was the last class so now she can head to her dorm and take a well deserved nap. Her eye spotted a note folded neatly in half. She opened it, and it read:

_Jaden,_

_ You didn't meet me last time I gave you a note. Meet me in my secret spot as soon as you can. Bring a swimsuit. Bring napkins just in case. I have a surprise for you. ;) I hope to see you soon._

_~ZATT_

Jaden reread the note. Was there a winking face there? Who in the heck _is_ this ZATT person? Jaden flipped over the paper to see if there was more. There was.

_PS—ZATT is me, Zane. Sorry for any confusion. :( _

Jaden blinked and rubbed her eyes.

'_Am I smoking weed or something? What is this? That isn't Zane! He doesn't make __**winking **__faces!'_ Jaden thought. She decided to go to Zane's secret spot just to see if it were true.

After gathering what she needed, she headed off to Zane's spot in the forest with a black backpack. She walked by the clearing and saw Zane standing in front of the water fall. He wore a plain white t-shirt and red and white swimming trunks. Jaden stood behind a tree for a while. She was about to go up and tap him on the shoulder when she saw Zane stripping himself of his shirt. Jaden instantly turned around.

'_I guess it was him who sent the note…'_ Jaden thought. Blushing furiously, she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Her blush faded when Zane turned around to face her.

"Hey, Jaden… you came," Zane said. Jaden nodded. "Did you bring a swimsuit?"

"Um, yeah, it's under my clothes," Jaden replied.

"Okay," Zane said.

"Could you, like, turn around…?"

"Oh, right, yeah, of course!" Zane turned around to face the water fall and covered his eyes.

"Don't peek, okay?"

"I promise I won't peek. You have my word!" Zane held up his hand and stuck up his index and middle finger together. After a few minutes Zane asked, "Done yet?"

"Yeah," Jaden replied. Zane smiled and turned around. His jaw practically dropped as he slapped a hand over his mouth and nose. Jaden was currently sporting a red bikini. "Do I look that bad?"

"Wha—no, no, never!" Zane said as his voice cracked. "You look great! A little too great…" Jaden blushed again. Zane slowly lowered his hand.

"Zane, your nose is bleeding!" Zane's hand shot back to his nose.

"O-Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry!"

"No, no, it's… you're okay…!" Jaden lowered him so they sat on the ground. She grabbed some napkins from her bag. She pressed some to his face to stop the bleeding. "Are—are you okay? This blood just came out of nowhere!"

"I think I know why it happened…" Zane mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Jaden continued cleaning the older student's nose. She didn't notice how close they had gotten. "T-Thanks, Jaden…" Jaden now realized their distance… barely two inches. Jaden stared into Zane's deep blue eyes for what seemed like forever. Zane leaned closer to her.

"I-I should wet the napkins so it can clean your face better," Jaden said, backing away from him. Panicked, she ran to the pond to wet the napkins.

"Good idea…" Zane said. Jaden came back and started wiping dried blood off of Zane's face.

"There," Jaden said after she wiped off all the blood. Zane smiled and put his arm behind her. _'Is he gonna kiss me again?'_ It turns out he was just reaching behind her to get a woven basket. He pulled it from behind her and put in between them. Zane backed up to make room and put the basket there.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am little hungry, but it can wait, right?" Zane nodded and closed the basket.

"What do you think is on the other side of the water fall?" Jaden smiled. An adventure has arrived!

"Let's find out, shall we?" Zane smiled and got up. He raced Jaden to the fall as soon as he stood up. He stopped in front of the fall. Water poured down. Zane saw a ledge of sorts that he could grab onto. He backed up in the pond slightly. He ran to the water fall and jumped high enough to be able to grab the ledge. "Got it?"

"Yep," Zane answered. He pulled himself up onto the ledge. It was a small cave like area. It was somewhat cylinder-shaped on the inside. It was about three feet high just enough for him to sit up. It was about five feet long across the ground in length. Zane could easily see the other side if the water wasn't flowing down so hard.

"Zane, you still there?" Jaden asked. Zane snickered. He crawled over to where he entered. He stuck his head out of the cavern, getting his head soaked in the process. He held his hand out to her. Jaden grabbed his forearm, and Zane did the same. Zane pulled her up, getting her wet as well.

"Are you ready to find out what's on the other side?" Jaden pumped her fists in the air.

"Let's do it!" Zane smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Let's go." He slowly lowered himself. He let go of the ledge of that side and jumped off the side and onto the floor. He waited for Jaden to pop her head out under the water. When he saw her two-toned hair he reached his hands out. Jaden grabbed his hands and yelped in surprise when Zane let her arms go and carried her down once he got a better grip. He lowered Jaden but didn't stop holding her torso.

"Zane, you can let me go now…" Jaden murmured.

"Huh…? Oh, right!" Zane said, letting go of Jaden.

"So… what is this place?" Zane looked around and smiled at Jaden.

"It's beauty." It was the same as the other side in terms of the water fall and pond. A river was connected to the pond that flowed until it was out of sight, even then it still flowed. Trees were nicely spaced so it wasn't cramped but close enough to have the shade connect at the edge. Small flowers covered parts of the ground in small groups of eight. Huge rock structures surrounded the area almost to protect whoever entered from unwanted intrusions. It went the same direction as the river and continued on until out of sight. The distance between the rocks to the edge of the river was about eight feet on each side.

"… Now I'm hungry…" Jaden said. Zane laughed. Jaden pouted and playfully glared at him. Zane smiled softly at her and patted her head.

"I'll get the picnic basket so we can eat," he said. Jaden smiled. Zane walked back over to the ledge of the fall and backed up. He ran to the ledge, jumped, and grabbed onto it, pulling himself up. He went under the water and into the small cavern leading to the other side.

While he went to get the food, Jaden decided to wander around and look at the plant life. Out of nowhere, something popped out of the tree and flew into Jaden's face.

"Ah!" Jaden screamed, using her arms to cover her head.

"Jaden!" Zane yelled, jumping from the falls and rushing over to her. "What? What happened?" He hugged Jaden and held her protectively.

"A bug just attacked me!" Jaden shrieked. Zane looked around but didn't see any bugs flying around. He glared playfully at the tree he presumed the bug came from. He walked over to it and tried looking for the bug from the ground. When he couldn't find it, he waved his fist "angrily" at it. He walked back over to Jaden, who was hugging herself in slight fear.

"The bug's gone, Jaden," Zane said, hugging her again, "don't worry." He held her protectively, trying to shield her from the world.

"Did you get the food…?" Zane looked down at her and nodded.

"I got it. I'll go get it now." Zane reluctantly let her go and went to get the picnic basket which fortunately landed next to the pond and not in it. Jaden walked over to Zane. The older student was currently getting the blanket out of the basket. Once he got it out, he started spreading the blanket. Jaden got some plates and began setting them on the blanket once Zane was done. They both plopped down and sat cross-legged on the blanket.

"Let us feast!" Jaden said excitedly. Zane shook his head at this and began pulling food out of the basket. "You brought sandwiches!" Zane smiled and set the mentioned food on each of the plates. He pulled out two cans of soda (or pop, wherever you're from). "You brought Pepsi!"

"I heard you like Pepsi," Zane commented, getting some chips from the basket.

"I do!" Zane smiled softly, wishing she would say that under different circumstances.

'_She doesn't like me that way…'_ he thought to himself. He picked up his sandwich and held it up in the air. "I propose a toast to this toast." Jaden giggled and did the same with her sandwich.

"But it isn't toasted."

"Shush, you're ruining the moment!" Zane whispered with a playful glare and smile on his face.

"Well, okay," Jaden said, smiling.

"Cheers!" they both said, lightly tapping their sandwiches against each other. They both laughed and began their picnic. Jaden set her sandwich on her plate and opened one of the chip bags. She grabbed a hand full of potato chips and pulled the top slice of bread off of her sandwich. She spread the chips over the sandwich and placed the bread slice back. She was about to bite it, but she noticed Zane staring at her with a slightly amused expression.

"… What…?" Jaden asked. Zane smiled before letting out a small chuckle.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What, you've never tried chips on a sandwich before?"

"I can't say that I have."

"You should… especially with Jay's potato chips." Zane scoffed.

"You're just saying that because it has your nickname in the company name!" Jaden laughed while biting her tongue. Zane reached over to Jaden's plate and grabbed some of her chips and dumped them on his plate.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jaden yelled. She leaned forward and glared at him with her face two inches from Zane's. The blunette blushed lightly.

"Um… hi…" Zane squeaked. Yes, the mighty Zane Truesdale just squeaked. Jaden leaned forward even more so whenever one of them spoke their lips would brush. Neither said a word.

"You stole my food." Zane mentally groaned at how much Jaden was torturing him. Her lips brushed his with every word.

'_Just kiss me already, will you! You're killing me!'_ he thought angrily, though he didn't show it. Jaden narrowed her eyes at him and yanked Zane's sandwich from his hands. Jaden leaned back and bit into his sandwich. Zane stared at her before looking down at his hand. He did a double-take and clamped his fingers together as if trying to grab the sandwich he thought was in his hand. _'Where's my sandwich? It was just in my hand…'_ He looked up at Jaden and saw two sandwiches. He just gave her one. "You stole my food."

"It's payback for stealing my food."

"I only took your chips! You took my sandwich!" Jaden stuck her tongue out at him. Zane fumed and reached out to grab it back. Jaden leaned backwards to prevent this. Zane placed his right hand on the ground to balance himself as he tried to grab his sandwich. Jaden stretched her arm as far back behind her as possible.

Zane kept leaning forward, and neither of them noticed how wrong this position looked at first glance. Zane's face was right over Jaden's chest, and Jaden was almost lying on her back with a smile on her face. In addition, Zane was practically straddling Jaden around the shins with the way he was leaning over her.

After a while Zane's hand that was balancing him slipped on the wet grass, making Zane fall forward on top of Jaden. His face was right over Jaden's, and his other hand didn't land in the best of places either.

"Whoa, you sicko!" Jaden shrieked playfully. "You're trying to grab my boobs! What in the world is that for! Atty's rubbing off on you!" Zane blushed furiously and got off of Jaden and crawled back to his previous spot.

"Jaden, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to do that! I-I just…" Zane began. He was cut off by Jaden throwing his sandwich back at his chest. Zane stopped and looked at the sandwich. It managed to land perfectly on the plate as if it were only picked up and bitten. No throwing damage.

"I was just joking, but you touching my… y'know… wasn't exactly… um…"

"… Expected…?"

"That's one way to put it…"

"Again, Jaden, I'm sorry about that." Jaden smiled.

"It's no big deal, Zane. It was an accident." Zane nodded.

-Insert awkward silence here-

"… So you've never tried chips in a sandwich before?" Jaden asked.

"Nope," Zane answered. Jaden shrugged and bit into her sandwich. "That is such an irritating crunch…" Jaden smiled.

After a while, they were finishing their food and drinks. A small droplet of water hit Jaden's nose.

"Did you feel that?" Jaden asked.

"Feel what?" Zane asked back.

"No, I just thought I felt some water on my nose."

"It's probably just some water from your hair from earlier." All of a sudden it started pouring on Jaden and Zane. "Now I feel it." Jaden grabbed the empty plates and threw them into the basket. Zane folded the blanket and placed it in the basket. "C'mon, let's go!" Zane yelled over the heavy rain.

"Go where?" Jaden asked.

"The cave-thing we got here through from the other side of the water fall." Jaden nodded and headed to water fall. Zane rushed after her. He ran in the pond with Jaden and got on his hands and knees. "Climb on my back!" he yelled so he could be heard over the rain.

"Are you sure?" Jaden yelled, trying to be heard clearly. Zane nodded. Jaden shrugged and climbed on the blunette's back. She grabbed the ledge and lifted herself up. She managed to get safely in the cave-like area. It was slightly damp on the floor because of the water fall, but other than that it was dry.

"You okay up there?" Zane asked loudly as the rain poured down harder.

"Yeah, just hurry, it's pouring insanely hard!"

"I just need to get the basket!" Zane ran back to get the picnic basket. Once he got it, he raced back to the water fall. "Jay, get the basket!" Jaden stuck her head out. Zane lifted the basket and handed it off to her. After Jaden brought it inside, Zane ran back and grabbed the ledge and lifted himself up. He crawled in and sat next to Jaden.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Jaden smiled again. Her eyes widened after realizing something. "What's wrong?"

"I left my backpack outside on the other side!"

"I'll go get it."

"No, Zane, it's fine."

"I'm gonna get for you! Just sit tight and don't go anywhere." Zane went to the other side and jumped off the ledge leading to the clearing in the woods. He looked around and saw Jaden's backpack lying next to the tree they kissed on. He blushed as he remembered that day. He shook his head, sending water everywhere. He ran over to it and grabbed it. He slung it over his shoulder and ran to the ledge. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. Jaden helped pull him up as he entered.

"You look like you just got out of a swimming pool," she commented. Zane laughed. He handed Jaden her bag and crawled to sit on her left side away from the forest clearing side. Jaden opened her bag.

"Is everything there?"

"Yeah, and it's completely dry, too."

"That's good."

"Thanks." Zane shook his head.

"It was no big deal." Jaden smiled and shifted so she was resting on her side against the side of the cave. It was cylinder shaped so it was hard finding a comfortable spot, adding onto the fact that it was made of rock. Zane smoothed out the top of Jaden's wet head. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm just tired," Jaden answered. She hugged Zane's right arm and snuggled to it. Zane smiled and scooted closer to the brunette Slifer. Jaden placed a hand on Zane's toned stomach. "Thanks again, Zane."

"It was nothing, Jay." Jaden smiled and nodded. Zane smiled at her.

After a few minutes, Jaden was fast asleep next to Zane. The blunette was slightly sleeping. He became slightly more awake and noticed something. The hand that was placed on his stomach had slipped when Jaden fell asleep. The Obelisk blushed at where the hand landed. His crotch.

He looked over at Jaden and saw that she was fast asleep. It was clearly an accident. He smiled at Jaden's sleeping form. She was so peaceful. Zane gently grabbed her hand and placed it on Jaden's stomach. He noticed the Slifer was shivering slightly. He leaned over to the picnic basket and opened it. He pulled out the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.

Once the blanket was around him and Jaden, Zane scooted closer to the Slifer and rested his head on hers. A number of hours later, Jaden woke up and yawned.

'_What the fudge? What is on my head?' _she thought. She was slightly afraid to move her head so she looked at Zane. _'Now I know…'_ Zane's head was on hers. The older of the two stirred and moved his head to the other side. Jaden sighed and leaned her head against the curved wall. Zane slid to the side away from her before jolting awake. This startled Jaden so much she jolted to the other side away from him.

"What the…?" Zane murmured. He turned to his other side and saw Jaden with a startled expression on her face. "What?"

"You just jolted awake! I have reason to be… startled!" Jaden yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Jaden sighed and rested back against the curved wall. She shivered slightly. "Cold?" Zane asked, smirking. Jaden looked over at him lazily before nodding. "Come here." Zane gestured for the brunette to come closer.

"… Why?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Zane said with a laugh. Jaden scooted closer to him. Zane moved his right leg so it was by Jaden's right side. His other leg was by Jaden's left side.

'_I'm sitting between his legs… this guy…'_ Jaden thought. Oddly enough, it was comforting for the both of them. Jaden rested her head on Zane's stomach.

"Better?" Jaden nodded. Zane smiled and pulled the picnic blanket back over them. Jaden snuggled closer to him and grabbed the blanket tightly. Within five minutes, Jaden was back to sleep. Zane smiled and moved some strands of hair from her face. He strained his ears slightly and heard the rain still pouring hard.

_**~Later~**_

Zane awoke with Jaden still sleeping between his legs. He stretched and yawned.

'_Still raining…'_ he thought. Jaden stirred and woke up. "Rise and shine, Jay," Zane spoke. Jaden looked up at him groggily.

"Hi," she grumbled. Zane pinched her nose. "Ow, what was that for!"

"I'm waking you up." Jaden glared at Zane when he smiled stupidly. She slapped him playfully. Zane moved forward and pulled Jaden with him. He moved away from Jaden and to the ledge leading to the clearing. He jumped from the ledge and into the pond. He turned to face the ledge again. "Holy crap!" he yelled. His reason for yelling: Jaden's backpack almost hit him in the face.

"Incoming!" Next: the basket was flung at him. He caught but was still startled.

"Get down here!" Jaden popped out from the cylinder cave. Zane looked at her then placed his hands on his hips. "Come on and get down!"

"Yes, mother," Jaden answered, smirking. Zane frowned and dropped his hands. She sat on the ledge and stared at Zane. "Do I really have to? It's still raining."

"Come on. It's cold in there. We're both gonna get sick."

"Fine, I'm coming." Zane held his arms out for her. Jaden grabbed his arms and jumped into his arms. After she was a safe distance above the ground, Zane set her down. Zane grabbed the blanket from the basket and wrapped it around the both of them.

"Let's get back to school," Zane said softly. Jaden stared at him for several minutes. Before she could comprehend what she was doing, Jaden shot forward and pressed her lips to his. She placed her hand on Zane's cheek and pulled him closer. Zane scrunched his eyebrows. _'Does she like me the way I like her?'_ He decided to forget that at the moment and focus on Jaden. He caressed her cheek with his hand and moved forward, wanting to deepen the kiss. In doing so, he slipped in the pond and tripped, bringing Jaden with him. Jaden fell backwards as Zane fell on top of her.

They both yelped in surprise and broke away from each other. They quickly looked at the pond before looking back at each other. Zane smiled as did Jaden. Pretty soon, they were both laughing. Jaden laughed still and wrapped her arms around Zane's neck subconsciously. Zane laughed with her and rested on his forearms behind Jaden's head. He leaned down and smiled at Jaden. Jaden smiled back at him before remembering the fact: it was still raining.

"Zane, we need to go so we don't get sick," she told him.

"Oh, that's right!" Zane agreed. He stood up and held out his hands for Jaden to take. Neither of them seemed to notice their previous position. Jaden grabbed his hands and pulled herself up with his help.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing." Jaden looked up at Zane and noticed…

'_He looks… wow… I should dump buckets of water on him later…'_ she thought.

"Alright, then, shall we get going?" Zane asked. Jaden shook her head. "You don't wanna go?"

"No, I do, but I just… nev-never mind," Jaden answered. Zane shrugged and pulled the blanket over their heads. He led them over to the mashed up tree… that they kissed on.

"Jaden, just stay here," Zane said, walking over to the tree. Jaden sat down under it so it sheltered her from the rain with the leaves. "I'll get your bag again." Zane wrapped the blanket around her and ran to the pond and grabbed Jaden's bag and shoes, which were next to the pond. He ran back to Jaden and handed the brunette her stuff.

Zane ran back and grabbed the giant rock that blocked his guitar. He pulled on it for at least five minutes before it slid back all the way. Zane pushed it to the side and grabbed a pair of damp sneakers from the opening. He quickly slipped them on and ran back to Jaden before slipping on the wet grass when he got near.

"I think you forgot to close your hole…" Jaden said. Zane, who was lying on the floor, looked at her then at the rock. He jumped up, almost slipping in the process, and sped toward the rock. He pushed it back into place and ran back to Jaden, almost slipping again.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

"Can we stay here for a while? I don't really want to walk around in the rain." Zane smiled slightly and sat down next to the brunette Slifer. Jaden wrapped the blanket around him and snuggled closer to him.

"How long do you wanna stay here?" Zane asked.

"I guess in a few minutes we can leave…" Jaden replied. Zane nodded and wrapped his arms around Jaden to try and make her warm. Jaden snuggled closer to him and watched the rain fall with the Obelisk.

After about ten minutes, Zane started shivering.

"C-Can we go now?" he asked. Jaden looked at him.

"We should, shouldn't we?" she said. Zane nodded. "Alright, let's go then." Zane immediately stood up. Jaden followed in suit and grabbed the blanket.

She pulled on her shoes and ran up next to Zane, who carried the picnic basket and Jaden's backpack on his shoulder. They hiked through the forest, dodging tree branches in the process. Zane pushed a branch aside and let go of it after he passed it, making it swing back and smack Jaden in the face. Zane whipped around to find the source of the smacking sound and saw Jaden with her hand over her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking up to her and placing his hand on her arm.

"Well, first… OW! Don't leave the freaking branch!" Jaden yelled. Zane smiled softly, though the brunette couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry…" Zane rubbed her arm. "Can I make it up to you?"

"How do you intend on doing that?" Zane moved closer to her. He put his hand on the Slifer's back and lifted her up. Jaden shrieked in surprise.

"Oh, the great Jaden shrieks?" Zane asked with a playful smirk. Jaden, with a blush on her face, mustered up the angriest glare she had in her.

"I hate you." Zane sighed with a smile and started back on their path.

"Stick and stones, Jay… stick and stones…" Jaden growled and wrapped her arms around the Obelisk's neck.

Several minutes later, they arrived in front of the Slifer dorms. Zane put Jaden down and looked at the dorm before back at Jaden.

"Do you want me to carry you up to your room?" he asked. Jaden smiled and punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'll be fine, Zaney," she answered. Zane smirked and handed Jaden her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You bet, Zaney."

"Jay, stop that…" Jaden smiled wider and went up to her dorm, dripping with water. She stopped in front of her room door and got out her key. She turned and saw Zane looking back up at her. She smiled at him; Zane smiled back at her. The Slifer drop-out smiled and opened the door, entering it without another word.

As soon as the door closed, Zane smiled and headed back to his dorm where Atticus was waiting for him.

"Um… Atticus…? Why are you…?"

"Where've ya been bro?" the brunette Obelisk asked.

"I've been out."

"You've been out? For two days?" asked Atticus.

"Two days!" Zane screamed.

"You left yesterday and were gone for a while! Lucky it's only been one night."

"Why did you say two days?"

"I don't know…" Zane growled.

"_**ATTICUS!**_" he screamed, pouncing on the boy.

"_**AAAAHHHH!**_" the mentioned student yelled.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: and that concludes chapter 4

Zane: this might be longer than we thought…

Supreme: it's not gonna run through the entire first season though

Jaden: first season of what?

Zane: *slaps hand over Supreme's mouth* _**don't even THINK about destroying the fourth wall!**_

Jaden: what's the fourth wall?

Supreme: NOTHING! Please, review!

Zane: please do so


	5. Time Together

Supreme: and here with me is… chapter 4 of "Dare"!

Zane: *reads a book* this is chapter 5, retard

Supreme: is it?

Zane: *nods* anyway, Supreme doesn't own GX, so keep your briefcases away, lawyers *closes book* enjoy

_**Characters may be OOC**_

_**Time Together**_

_**XxX**_

Today was a quiet average day at Duel Academy. Go to class, leave, go to class, leave. Same old, same old… until Zane Truesdale came speeding down the hall. Everyone he ran by looked at him in shock. He never ran in the halls!

Zane ignored everyone staring at him and continued running. Only one thing was on his mind…

He speeded down the halls toward Crowler's room. It was twenty minutes before his class started. Zane saw the corridor leading to the said classroom.

'_There,'_ he thought. He rounded the corner and sped down until he saw…

"Slow down, Truesdale!" one student yelled. Zane ignored him and…

"Jaden, Jaden! Jaden!" he screamed, skidding to a stop… or at least he planned to stop. He slid and crashed to the ground, sliding and slamming into the lockers.

"Zane, are you okay?" the mentioned brunette asked worriedly. Zane shot up and ran to her. After two steps, he slid and fell forward and crashed into the other lockers. He ran around and in front of Jaden. He slid and fell again.

"Bro, are you alright?" asked Syrus, who was standing next to Jaden. Zane stood up and slipped again.

"Why are these floors so slippery?" Zane asked.

"They just waxed the floors like five minutes ago," Jaden said.

"That explains it," Zane said, slowly standing up. He quickly slipped and fell back down. He looked up at Jaden and smiled sheepishly, surprising everyone but Jaden. "A little help…?"

Jaden smiled and held her arms out for him to take. Zane grabbed her hands, and Jaden helped pull up the Obelisk. But, of course, the floors didn't want Zane standing, and poor Jaden just happened to be holding his arms. Zane slipped on the waxed floors again and fell back down, bringing Jaden with him. He landed on his back with Jaden on top of him.

Zane looked at Jaden. Jaden stared at him before they both smiled. Jaden laughed and buried her face in his chest, forgetting everything else. Zane laughed lightly, shocking everyone else.

"Sorry about that," he said, gently pushing Jaden off so he could stand. Jaden stood up and slid over to Syrus, stopping herself with the lockers. Zane grabbed the wood railing by the wall and slowly elevated himself and pushed off the railing. He slid forward and stopped in front of Jaden, pinning her to the lockers. Jaden blushed lightly, and Zane smirked.

"Did you wanna tell me something?" Jaden asked, shoving Zane off. Zane held her arms.

"Did ya hear?" Zane asked. Jaden furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hear about what…?"

"Well…" Zane looked around and noticed everyone else staring at them. Zane frowned. "What the heck are you looking at?" The others quickly looked away. Zane growled lowly and quietly so no one could hear… no one but Jaden that is.

"What am I supposed to be hearing?" Jaden asked, holding Zane's face and turning it toward her. Zane looked at her. Jaden was smiling at him. Zane lowered to whisper in Jaden's ear.

"I heard that…" Jaden's eyes widened as Zane continued. Her hands dropped from his face. She pushed him away so she could look him in the eyes.

"Are you serious!" she asked excitedly. Zane nodded. "What time?"

"Um…" Zane hummed, checking his watch, "about…"

"Jaden!" a voice yelled.

"Now," Zane said, looking at Jaden, who smiled with a sigh. She turned and saw a boy with mildly spiky, blond hair and purple eyes running toward her. He wore a white button-down shirt with the collar up, a thin, open black vest, skinny jeans, and bright white sneakers.

"Jaden!" he screamed, slipping on the floor. Out of instinct, he reached out and grabbed something… which happened to be Zane's arm.

"No, not again!" Zane yelled, being pulled to the floor. He groaned but made no effort to stand. The blond boy stood up and reached out for Jaden, who grabbed his arms and pulled him over.

"Sorry about that, dude," the boy said. He was about nineteen. He grabbed Zane's hands and pulled him up. "I didn't mean to grab you like that." He scratched the back of his head.

"No problem," Zane said through gritted teeth. "Just don't fall again, or better yet, grab someone that's not me." He leaned on the lockers next to Jaden.

"Anyway," the blond said. He turned to Jaden and smiled widely. "Jaden!"

"Jelly!" yelled Jaden. She jumped and swung her arms around his neck. The boy, whose name is apparently Jelly, laughed and swung her around once. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Jelly kissed Jaden's cheek. Zane watched in jealously.

"Oh, Jelly, these are my friends," Jaden said. Jelly set her back on the floor. Jaden turned and looked over to Syrus. "This is Syrus Truesdale."

"So, you're Syrus, huh?" Syrus blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-y-you know who I am?" he asked shyly.

"Are you kidding me?" Jelly asked. "Jaden won't shut her trap about how awesome it is to have you as a friend!" Syrus gaped at him and looked at Jaden. The brunette smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"It's true," she said. She turned to Zane. "This is Zane." Zane forced a smile.

'_I already hate this guy,'_ he thought. Jelly smiled kindly at him and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jelly," he said. "But my real name is Jace. Everyone just calls me Jelly 'cause I like jelly."

"I'm Zane," Zane said, grabbing Jelly's hand. He gave him a firm shake.

"Whoa, you got a strong grip." Jelly rubbed his hand.

"So, _Jelly,_" Zane said, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Jaden. I'm in college right now. I really missed her. Thanks for telling Jaden I was gonna be here!"

"It was no problem." _'I hate him…'_

"I wish I could stay all day, but my headmaster only allows me gone for so long," Jelly said with a sad look. Jaden frowned.

"But Jelly…" she whispered. Jelly quickly hugged her, and Jaden hugged back.

"Don't worry Jaden… as soon as… you know what gets taken care of, we'll be together again, I promise," Jelly said. Jaden hugged him tighter. "Jaden, I gotta leave now, but it was so great to see you again…"

"I love you, Jelly." Zane heart clenched.

"I love you, too, Jaden." The two broke from each others' arms. "I'll see you later, okay?" Jaden nodded. Jelly grabbed Jaden's shoulders. "Be strong… for the both of us."

"Be safe," Jaden said quietly. Jelly smiled.

"I will," he answered. He kissed Jaden's forehead. Jelly started walking back in the direction he came. He looked back once and waved at Jaden, who waved back sadly. Jelly turned around and walked off. Jaden took a deep, shaky breath.

"You really got my hopes up, Zane," she mumbled. Her eyes watered.

'_I feel like crap now,'_ Zane thought. Tears slowly fell from the young brunettes eyes. "Hey, come here," Zane said, pulling Jaden into an embrace. "He'll be back. Don't worry." Zane ignored all the stares and glares from everyone. Zane's fan girls glared at Jaden for being so close to Zane.

As the rest of the day progressed, Zane felt more and more like "a piece of crap" for making Jaden happy and then tearing her world into fifty million pieces.

'_Well, good for me,'_ he thought. _'With that Jelly guy gone, I can comfort Jaden all I want, and maybe she'll break up with him and run into my arms!'_ Zane's mind froze. _'I have been spending __**WAY**__ too much time with Atticus. This isn't me! I should want what's best for Jaden. Instead, I'm being selfish and, unintentionally causing her pain… I suck at life…'_

_**~Later~**_

"Hey, Alexis," Zane said into his cell phone.

"_Are we still up for tonight?" _Alexis asked from the other line.

"No, not tonight, I'm just gonna take a walk."

"_Do you want me to go with you?"_

"I'd prefer to go alone, if you're okay with that."

"_No, it's totally fine."_

"_Gee, Alexis, you got the hottest guy on the island, and you're not even badgering him to go with?" _someone else said. It sounded like Jasmine.

"_Jazz, what are you talking about?"_ Alexis asked her.

"'_Are we still up for tonight?' sounds like a date or something,"_ someone else said.

'_Mindy,'_ Zane thought.

"_What are you trying to say?"_ Alexis asked.

"_You and Zane are dating, aren't you?" _Jasmine asked.

'_Not this again…' _Zane thought annoyed.

"_We aren't. Besides, Zane probably likes someone else,"_ Alexis said. Zane paled.

"_Oh, really?" _asked Mindy. _"Who does Mr. Spirit-Crusher like?"_

"That's none of your business, Mindy," Zane butted in. Mindy squealed five seconds after he spoke, realizing that Zane Truesdale was talking to her. Zane rolled his eyes and hung up. He slipped on his flip-flops and walked out the door. He straightened his shirt.

He wore a gray baseball shirt with green sleeves, shoulders, and collar. He wore rolled up dark-wash skinny jeans, which on him looked loose.

'_I really hate hand-me downs,'_ Zane thought, tugging at his pants. _'Though I feel like I'm closer to Travis this way…' _Zane snickered. _'Yeah, our butts were in the same place.'_

Before he realized it, Zane was a few feet from the beach. He sighed and pulled off his flip-flops. He carried them in his right hand and continued until he was walking around the beach. He walked along the coast line. Waves splashed at his feet every few seconds. He looked around and found that no one else was here. He looked ahead and saw one person. The person had their head down and was walking toward him. Zane continued walking until he came close enough to see the person clearer.

"Jaden?" he asked. The person looked up and was confirmed as Jaden.

"Hey, Zane," Jaden said. She wore a white v-neck t-shirt and rolled up jeans.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Shouldn't you be at the pier?"

"Not today," Zane said. Jaden smiled. "Do you… maybe wanna walk with me?"

"Yeah… that'd be really nice," Jaden said. Zane smiled and walked up to her. Jaden walked close beside him, and they walked in the direction Jaden was originally coming from.

"So why are you down here?"

"I just wanted time to myself for a while. Thanks for getting Jelly over here, by the way." Zane's gut tightened in jealousy.

'_There's that Jelly guy again,'_ he thought. "It wasn't big deal."

They continued talking for several minutes as they walked along the beach. Soon they walked in a comfortable silence. Zane and Jaden were barely an inch apart from each other. Zane moved his left hand closer to Jaden's right hand and linked their hands. Jaden smiled and moved slightly closer to him. She intertwined their fingers and rested her head on Zane's arm.

'_Maybe I don't need to worry,'_ Zane thought with a smile. He looked over at the ocean. "The sun is setting soon." Jaden looked over at the ocean and saw the beautiful array of colors.

"Let's sit down and watch the sunset," Jaden said. Zane nodded, and they walked over to two long, rectangular blocks of wood that were about twelve feet long each. They were parallel to each other and were laid long-ways. They appeared to be somewhat buried in the sand. Zane walked over to the center and sat down. Jaden sat down across from him and set her own flip-flops on the sand next to her.

"So, Jaden," Zane said, "why are you dating Jelly?"

"What?" Jaden asked with a small laugh.

"C'mon, you heard me."

"Are you kidding me? Jelly's my step-brother." Zane blushed in embarrassment. "Why did you think I was dating him?"

"Well… you… um…"

"Is it the way we acted?" Zane nodded, silently thanking her for not making him explain. "I guess we're just really close."

"Okay," Zane said. "Sorry for making such an assumption."

"It's no big deal, Zane."

"So anyway, tell me about yourself, Jaden."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Family, friends, life before DA, y'know, stuff like that."

"Well… I'll start with family. Like I said, Jelly's my step-brother. He's really all I've got." Zane scrunched his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad and his mom got married after my mom died two years prior."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Zane said.

"No, it happened when I was, like, thirteen, so it's nothing big. But, um, my step-mom, Jelly's real mom, died last year."

"Jaden, you don't need to tell me this." Zane felt guiltier with every sentence.

"Zane, stop, it's nothing."

"Just stop when you don't wanna talk about it anymore." Jaden smiled and nodded.

"Jelly went off to college the year his mom died. It didn't really hit him too hard because he never really knew his mom. She was always away on business trips and stuff. My dad has been… um…"

"What?"

"Well…" Zane hunched forward and placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Remember, if you don't wanna tell me-"

"'Then I can stop.' I know, Zane," Jaden said, finishing her friend's sentence. Zane leaned back and stared at her, waiting for her continuation.

"My dad, well… he isn't exactly fit to take care of me."

"Why?"

"For starters, he's unemployed. He's been jumping from job to job since my mom died. When he married Jelly's mom, he had a stable job. When she died, he slacked off in his work. He got fired and started bouncing jobs again. Jelly had part-time jobs to help support the family. I would go around the block and mow lawns and stuff like that. Food was scarce at home. Jelly worked really hard in school and got a scholarship for college. He accepted it, so he could get a better job and support the family a lot better."

Zane just sat there and listened to Jaden talk. He felt as if he needed to shelter her from everything. He didn't speak but only allowed for Jaden to talk.

"Eventually, I had to stop going to school and work full-time for the people around the neighborhood so I could eat that week."

'_I thought I had it bad. I'm just a spoiled brat. Jaden's life was horrible, and I'm living a life of luxury. Jaden works in the sweltering heat, and I'm complaining about the temperature in my house. While I gripe and complain about my buffet of a dinner, Jaden doesn't get a dinner!' _Zane thought with guilt.

"Jelly's working hard in college so he can take custody of me, and we can have a better life. Sometimes I feel like my dad just dragged Jelly into a deathtrap by marrying his mom. If my dad hadn't married his mom, maybe Jelly would have a better life…" Jaden continued. "So, yeah, Jelly's trying to get custody of me. After he graduates college, he's gonna find a job, and we're gonna live together and support each other."

"I'm sorry…" Zane murmured.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just… I had the life of a _semi_-rich kid. I would complain about this and this, _'I don't want broccoli!'_ or something like that." Jaden giggled. Zane snickered. "You had to start working at a young age…"

"Part-time, I was twelve; full-time, thirteen." Zane gawked at her, and Jaden laughed at his reaction. Jaden smiled and said, "At least, now you know why I'm such a slacker."

"By the way, how exactly did you get into DA? This school cost a fortune!"

"I got here by scholarship."

"Scholarship…?"

"My dueling skills are superb!" Jaden laughed at her own little joke quote. Zane smiled at her. "Chancellor Sheppard heard about what's going on with my family, and he said that I could stay here as long as I keep up my dueling skills. My scholastic grades aren't important to him since I had to drop outta school at such a young age." Zane nodded.

"Were there conditions? If so, was one of them being in Slifer?"

"The only condition was keeping up my dueling. I'm in Slifer 'cause of Crowler, remember? I like being in Slifer anyway, so I don't care." Zane sighed.

"You should. The food is better at Obelisk~"

"Like, you eat it," Jaden scoffed, waving her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked.

"Who has seen you eat? I've only seen you eat once, and that was at our _picnic_!"

"…"

"Well…?"

"… Details, details…" Jaden laughed, and Zane smirked.

"Anyway, tell me about your family," Jaden said, leaning back against the wood block.

"Well… I _used_ to have a big family. It was me, my dad, my mom, my older brother Travis, my triplet siblings Riley and Shannon, Syrus, of course. You know who Syrus is, right?" Zane asked in a joking manner.

"No, I have no idea who Syrus is." Zane and Jaden chuckled.

"Well, after Syrus, there's Sandy and Ruban. My brother Travis died when I was fourteen, and he was sixteen."

"I'm sorry…" Jaden mumbled. She patted his knee. Zane shrugged.

"I-It's nothing really…" Truth be told, Travis was Zane's closest sibling when he was fourteen. His death shattered Zane's heart. "U-um… Shannon is my younger triplet brother. I'm older than him by five minutes. I'm kinda the loser middle kid."

"Why is that?"

"My sister Riley is older than me by five minutes, but she's still older than me. I'm stuck in the middle. Anyway, there's Syrus, who's my little brother by two years, just in case you didn't know," Zane said jokingly. Jaden laughed. "Then my little sister Sandy is next. She's three years old, and my baby brother Ruban is one and a half."

"He was born… after Travis…"

"Yeah, he was born after Travis died. Don't be afraid to say it. It was three years ago." Jaden smiled sadly at him. "Ruban never knew Travis. He's oddly attached to me. Every time we go to church of some place where we have to sit for a long time, he crawls into lap."

"Aw!" Jaden cooed. "He sounds so cute. He must see something the rest of us don't. Who could ever be so oddly attached to you?"

"Hey!" yelled Zane. Jaden laughed and hugged Zane.

"I was kidding." Zane frowned and hugged back. Jaden let go after a while. "Okay, you can continue."

"My sister Riley was killed in a car crash involving a drunk driver last year. Shannon is in Europe studying, so I really don't know what's going on with him. He and I don't exactly keep in touch. My other sister, Sandy, is with my parents back home. Ruban's with them too. When I left for Duel Academy, Sandy wouldn't let go my pants at the airport. When I came home the year Ruban was born, I was happy. I had a new little brother. When I held him for the first time… I… I didn't wanna let go." Zane paused to chuckle lightly. "Apparently, Ruban didn't wanna let go either because he started crying when I handed him back to my mom."

"I wish I could see such a sweet boy," Jaden said, smiling. "Savor the time you have with Ruban. This may never happen again." Zane pouted.

"I actually have a picture of him on my phone," Zane said. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He fumbled around with it and handed it to Jaden. Jaden accepted and looked at it.

A small dark blue-haired boy stood there with a blank expression on his face. He had short hair that was puffed up in the front. He had dark blue eyes.

"Aw, he's so cute." Jaden handed Zane his phone back.

"Everyone says he's a spitting image of me," Zane said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I say he looks more like Shannon. Shan's hair was shorter than mine." Zane pulled his phone out. "Here's a pic of Shan." He handed his phone to Jaden after finding the picture.

"Ruban does look more like Shannon." Zane stuffed his phone in his pocket after Jaden tossed it back to him. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my dad owns the largest construction company in Japan. It's called Kaiser Corp. My mom is a lawyer."

"You must have butt load of money," Jaden said in awe.

"I guess, but it means that people just hang out with me in hopes of getting some of it," Zane said, shrugging.

"I won't hang out with you for your money; that's for sure! Though I could use it…"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!" Jaden laughed, and Zane smiled. "Hey, Zane…"

"What's up?"

"Were you the one sending me those notes?"

"What notes?"

"There were notes next to me when I wake up after class," Jaden explained. Zane thought for a second.

"Were they signed with ZATT at the end?" he asked.

"They sure were."

"That was me." Jaden nodded.

"Wait, what does ZATT stand for?"

"They're my initials."

"What's your full name?"

"Zane Andy Travis Truesdale."

"Why do you have such a long name?" Jaden exclaimed. Zane chuckled.

"I'm named after the most influential people in my family!" he said proudly.

"And who would that be?"

"I'm named after my great grandfather Zane, who was an architect, my uncle Andy, who is an engineer, my older brother Travis. I took his first name as my middle name by myself in remembrance of him in the deepest way I could think of. I also wanted to carry on his legacy."

"What legacy?"

"He was a drummer-"

"-In the band blink 182!" Zane laughed.

"No, but he was drummer in a band. What made you think he was in blink 182?"

"It's the only band I know of that has a drummer named Travis."

"Oh, but he was drummer, just not in that band. He was a great drummer too. I wanted to carry out his legacy, so I took up drumming. His band wanted me as their drummer about a year after Travis died. I told them no, only because I got accepted into Duel Academy that year." Jaden nodded.

"Jelly can play guitar," she said.

"He can?" Jaden nodded. "Does he play both acoustic and electric?"

"Yep, and he can play piano very awesomely!" Zane chuckled.

He looked over to the ocean. He slapped Jaden's knee but kept looking at the ocean.

"Ow! What!"

"The sun's setting!" Jaden looked over at the ocean. She grabbed her flip-flops and slowly rose. Zane was about to ask what she was doing, but Jaden walked over to the shore with her flip-flops in hand. She dropped them to the ground and watched the sunset. Zane joined her and walked to her side.

After the sun fell beneath the shoreline, Jaden smiled brightly.

"It was really nice, wasn't it?" Zane asked. Jaden flinched slightly, forgetting he was there. She calmed down after a few seconds and nodded.

"That was the first sunset I've ever seen," she whispered. Zane looked at her surprised. "I've had to work, so I never got the chance to look at it." Zane rubbed her back.

"How about this…" Jaden looked up at him. "… I'll take you here to see the sunset every Saturday evening to watch the sunset with me." Jaden's eyes lit up.

"Really?" asked Jaden.

Zane nodded and leaned down toward her. He quickly captured Jaden's lips and placed his hand on Jaden's right cheek. Jaden's eyes widened but soon closed. Jaden grabbed Zane's wrist and gripped the front of his shirt. She slowly kissed back. Zane wrapped his right arm around Jaden's waist and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes, Jaden broke away to catch her breath. Zane rested his forehead against Jaden's.

"Wow, Zane…" Jaden muttered. "I gave you my first, second, _and _third kiss." Zane chuckled lightly.

"I guess I'm just addicted to your kind of kiss," he said, looking the Slifer in the eyes.

"What kind of kiss would that be?" Zane smirked.

"The ones I like." Jaden rolled her eyes.

"That's _so _informative."

"Let me walk you back to your dorm." Jaden smiled.

"Okay!" Zane smiled and walked back to get his flip-flops. He walked back to Jaden and held out his left hand. Jaden looked at it and smiled wider. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Zane smirked and began walking back to the Slifer dorms.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived in front of the Slifer dorms. Zane looked at Jaden.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Jaden looked up at him.

"I guess so," she told him. She quickly leaned up and pecked Zane on the lips. Zane's eyes widened before he smiled softly. He released her hand.

"Bye."

"Bye!" Zane started walking back to his respective dorm.

_**XxX**_

Supreme: *sigh* finally done! Sorry for such a long wait, you guys!

Zane: Supreme has some news for you. I think it be bad news…

Supreme: hey! Anyway, this may be slightly longer than I anticipated. It could be somewhere from 7-10 chapters long….

Zane: most likely, it'll be 7 chapters

Supreme: well, you what time it is!

Zane: 3:00?

Supreme: no!

Zane: nap time!

Supreme: NO! Time to review!

Zane: oh… okay… anyway, REVIEW!

Supreme: I WILL BE VERY HAPPY!


End file.
